


Happiness Can't Be Arranged

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Laura & Derek & Cora & Peter & Deucalion are mentioned, Mention of Seizures, Modern Royalty, POV Malia, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia had never considered that even what little blue blood she <i>does</i> have, would have its price. She knows that Laura, Derek and Cora can’t just marry anyone they want. They have things to consider, like alliances and heirs. Malia always thought that she wouldn’t have to deal with those things.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Writing Week - Day 7: Bed Sharing & Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo Prompt: Royalty AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Can't Be Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia has always been happy with how little she matters in the royal family. There are people who think she’s jealous of her cousins, because she doesn’t get invited to as many events, doesn’t enjoy the “luxury” of being a princess, has a better chance of winning the lottery than inheriting the crown. She’s close with her cousins, and loves them to bits, but she wouldn’t trade her life for theirs for anything. She loves getting her groceries in her pyjamas and not needing a bodyguard every time she steps out of the house.

She’d never considered that even what little blue blood she does have, would have its price. She knows that Laura, Derek and Cora can’t just marry anyone they want. They have things to consider, like alliances and heirs. Malia always thought that she wouldn’t have to deal with those things.

And technically she hasn’t. Her aunt, Queen Talia, has done all that for her. One of the aristocracy, a Lady Reyes, got into trouble when one of her lovers turned out to be a spy and needs to prove her loyalty to the crown. The woman doesn’t have a lot of options, with no lands, little money, and even less influence, the only thing she has to offer is her daughter. The woman is rumoured to be sickly, a hermit, and rarely gets out of the house. At least, that is all Malia could find on her on the internet. She’s not even sure what Erica looks like, because all the pictures are old, blurry, or from too far away.

Malia was furious, when her aunt called her about the arrangement. She stormed into her aunts study, ready to throw every argument she could possibly think of at her. She’d be childish and lock herself in her bedroom on the day of the wedding if she had to.

Her aunt explained to her that some of Malia’s less savoury suitors had approached Peter for an arrangement. She didn’t think her brother would say yes to any of them, but she didn’t entirely trust Peter either, especially when he’s offered more power. This wedding won’t just be for the Reyes family to prove their loyalty, it’s also to protect _her_.

‘And I’ve met Erica,’ the queen said. ‘I think you’ll like her.’ Her eyes sparkled then. ‘In fact, I’m sure that the two of you will be quite the pair.’

Malia left the office feeling, if not satisfied, at least a little less upset. Maybe things will work out. She trusts her aunt. Even if they never fall in love, sharing the rest of her life with a friend sounds pretty good, too.

In the weeks leading up to the ceremony, Malia’s hope that everything will work out slowly builds. Those believes are shattered the first time she makes eye contact with Erica Reyes, when they meet in the hallway of the chapel. The woman looks furious. That’s the only time Erica looks at her the entirety of the celebrations. Erica avoids her gaze during the ceremony and doesn’t exchange more than two words with her during the dinner.

They’re staying at the palace for the night before going on their honeymoon the next morning, which means that they’re forced to share a room. They don’t have to share the bed, but Malia suspects there will be some talk amongst the staff if the maid finds her on the sofa tomorrow morning. She’s thinking it might be worth it, though, because Erica has a look on her face that tells her she might get murdered if she gets into the bed.

‘I’m not ecstatic about this situation either,’ Malia tells her, hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

‘Really?’ Erica bursts out. It’s like a damn breaking. ‘Because you seemed pretty chipper during the ceremony. And quite the blushing bride you made during that dinner. Yeah, you seem real bummed out by this.’

‘I’m just trying to make the best of this!’

‘How is there any upside to this? We don’t know each other. I wanted to marry someone I loved. Not the “Lost Hale”.’

The nickname stings. Malia’s gotten used to it over the years, but hearing it from the person she’s supposed to spend the rest of her life with, feels different from hearing from some stranger. She’s an illegitimate child, adopted, and refuses to change her last name to Hale. It had been quite the story when Peter found her when she was twelve.

Erica must have seen the hurt on her face, but doesn’t apologize, she looks a little smug.

‘I didn’t exactly plan on getting married to a stranger either, but it was between you and Deucalion. So yeah, I prefer you,’ Malia bites out.

‘Deucalion was courting you?’ Erica asks, her expression horrified.

‘Yes, and getting persistent.’ Malia shudders. She knows he went to see Peter after the announcement of her engagement, offered him a considerable sum of money for her. She’s very grateful Peter hadn’t dared going against Talia’s decision.

‘Couldn’t your aunt-‘

‘Probably, but it really is safer for Deucalion that I married you. I probably would’ve stabbed within a week. I don’t think my aunt could’ve gotten me out of that one.’

Erica chuckles. She seems a little more at ease now, and Malia thinks she likes her a lot better this way, grinning and a sparkle in her eye.

Erica looks hesitant for a moment, then says, ‘Can you help get all these pins out of my hair?’

‘Of course.’

They sit down on the bed, and as they help each other out of their updos and dresses, conversation starts to flow a little easier. Malia tells Erica about her adoptive father, her motorbike, and all the things she and her cousins get up to.

‘Derek always looks so grumpy and formal,’ Erica laughs, after Malia tells her about the food fight in the throne room that he’d instigated.

‘He hates crowds and strangers,’ Malia explains. ‘He prefers his family.’

Erica’s tale isn’t nearly as fun as Malia’s. Her mother has always been ashamed of Erica’s seizures and kept her indoors as much as she could. She wouldn’t even allow her to go to college.

‘What do you want to study?’ Malia asks, brushing out the worst of Erica’s tangles with her fingers.

‘It’s silly.’

‘I doubt it.’

‘I want to counsel children with a chronic illness,’ Erica confesses. ‘It’s not easy when you have no one to talk to.’

‘That’s not silly. That’s amazing,’ Malia exclaims, quickly pushing down the feelings of anger towards Erica’s mother. ‘Hey, when we come back, we can start looking for colleges.’

‘Really?’ Erica’s voice sounds thick. She turns her head to look at Malia, her eyes searching Malia’s face. ‘You’re not afraid of what people will say if I ever have a seizure in public?’

‘You’re my wife, now. I’ll just tell aunt Talia to sue. She likes you, so she might even bump up the charges to treason if we ask her nicely.’ Malia places a kiss on Erica’s cheek, but pulls back with wide eyes when she realizes what she’s done. ‘I’m so-‘

‘It’s okay,’ Erica assures her, then she turns around completely and pull her into a hug. ‘Thank you.’

By the time they’re ready for bed, Malia is pretty sure they’ve become friends, and thinks there’s a chance they’ll become more. Malia decides to take her chance and crawl under the covers next to Erica, but makes sure she stays on her own side of the bed.

‘I’m sorry for making you look bad today, and for calling you the “Lost Hale”,’ Erica says, before yawning loudly. ‘I could’ve at least tried to be nice to you.’

‘I get it,’ Malia says. ‘But you’re gonna have to find some way to make it up to me.’

‘How?’ Erica asks, eyebrows rising.

‘Not sure yet, but according to our vows, I’ve got the rest of our lives to figure that out.’

Erica laughs. She grabs Malia’s hand and pulls her closer to the middle of the bed. Malia expects her to let go again immediately, but Erica squeezes her hand and mumbles, ‘You’re not so bad, Tate-Reyes.’

‘Right back at you, Reyes-Tate,’ Malia chuckles.

Erica smiles back at her and then promptly falls asleep, still holding Malia’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
